


Gloam

by Kobias



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobias/pseuds/Kobias
Summary: the time of day immediately following sunset





	Gloam

Gloaming!

incant they bitter verse,

that all who harken

yet act upon thine avarice,

shall meet

upon a fortnight unseen,

a kiss so sweet

all men hasten

to taste

its final chill

**Author's Note:**

> i found a hazy note i must have written to myself on my phone note pad


End file.
